MuNdOs CrUzAdOs!
by Karla Cullen
Summary: Harry Potter tiene una nueva amiga, y juntos tienen que enfrentar una nueva era oscura... tiene algo del señor de los anillos


Hola!! Gracias por leer este fic, el cual considero uno de los mejores que he escrito jeje cualquier cosa dejenme un review o visiten mi myspace

* * *

Capitulo 1

Conociéndonos!

Era una noche normal en Hogwarts, todos se encontraban en el gran comedor cenando y

Platicando un poco antes de ir a dormir.

- Ron¿Me podrías pasar el pastel de chocolate? –Pregunto un chico de cabello negro azabache

- Ten, Hermione, pásame el zumo de calabaza – Le dijo Ron

La cena transcurría sin ninguna anomalía, cuado una lechuza negra entro en el gran comedor y se fue a parar al lado del director del colegio. Albus Dumbledore leyó a toda prisa la carta que le dio el ave.

- Esta bien, háganlos pasar – Dijo el director levantándose de pronto – Atención alumnos, me complace decirles que tenemos la visita de dos nuevos alumnos, hijos de un reconocido mago Oliver Becker, el mejor auror de todos los tiempos, como todos sabrán su padre murió hace algunos días y su madre me ha pedido que los acepte en el colegio, cosa que hacemos con mucho gusto-

- Mi padre me contó que lo mataron mortifagos – Dijo Ron

En eso entro el guardabosques del colegio Hagrid un semi gigante detrás de el venia una joven cabizbaja y un muchacho alto que iba sonriendo.

- Adelante chicos – Les Dijo Hagrid – Acérquense con Dumbledore para que les asignen su casa-

Dumbledore ya los esperaba con una sonrisa al frente de la mesa de profesores.

-Hola, Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, quiero que durante su estancia se sientan como en su casa, ahora los vamos a seleccionar, Minerva si me haces el favor de traer el sombrero seleccionador, pero, mientras, por que no se presentan con los demás alumnos – Dijo Dumbledore

- Hola a todos soy Richard Becker, tengo 16 años, solía estudiar en el colegio Vince Lowe en Nueva York, era capitán del equipo de Quidditch – Se presentaba un chico como de 1.80, cuerpo atlético, cabello castaño y ojos verdes

- Como algunos de ustedes sabrán en ese colegio tienen clases diferentes a las de nosotros, por lo que los conocimientos de Richard están a la par de los de séptimo año, por lo tanto empezara a tener clases con ellos, claro después de seleccionarlo, ahora si eres tan amable siéntate aquí – Le dijo señalando un viejo taburete – Minerva si eres tan amable

Minerva McGonagall, subdirectora de Hogwarts, y jefa de la casa de Gryffindor le puso un viejo y desgastado sombrero en la cabeza de Richard

- Mmmhh veo que tienes potencial, mucho potencial, muy inteligente, leal, pero en tu corazón veo tristeza… ¿Dónde te pondré?... – Sonaba la voz del sombrero en la cabeza del chico.

- Espero que venga a Gryffindor, es muy apuesto – Decía Parvati Patil una alumna de sexto curso a su mejor amiga Lavender Brown

- Gryffindor – Grito de pronto el sombrero seleccionador y el chico se fue a sentar a la mesa que le indico Dumbledore donde todos lo recibieron con un aplauso

- Ahora tu pequeña – Le dijo el director a la joven

- Pues mi nombre es Karla Becker – Dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que muchos chicos pusieran atención – Tengo 15 años, y estudiaba en el colegio Melinda Greenwoorth, es un colegio solo para brujas, también esta en Nueva York, al igual que mi hermano era capitana del equipo de Quidditch y presidenta de la asociación de brujas jóvenes –

- Veo que tenían una vida muy ocupada, estoy seguro que tus compañeros te recibirán muy bien, ahora igual que a tu hermano ve a sentarte en el taburete – Dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa muy sincera.

- mmmhh Inteligente, valiente, muy valiente, gran corazón, ya se donde te voy a poner – Le decía en su cabeza el sombrero.

- Gryffindor – resonó la voz del sombrero por todo el comedor

Toda la mesa de Gryffindor estallo en aplausos, Karla se fue a sentar al lado de su hermano

- ¡Que bueno que nos toco juntos, así te voy a poder tener bien vigiladita, que ya vi como te miraban todos los hombres! – Le dijo Richard algo celoso a su hermana.

Y no era para menos Karla era una chica Alta, de complexión normal, ojos miel, con una mirada penetrante, cabello largo y lacio de un lindo color castaño al igual que su hermano, tenia cierto aire de inocencia y una voz muy dulce.

- Hola yo soy Hermione Granger, prefecta de Gryffindor, Bienvenidos a nuestra casa – Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa – Cualquier cosa que necesiten vengan conmigo o con Harry Potter el otro prefecto, Mira ella es Ginny Weasley, ella esta en quinto año, creo que será tu compañera – Dijo Hermione señalando a una chica pelirroja

- ¡OH!, pero Dumbledore me ha dicho que voy a cursar el sexto curso, que me aburriría en las clases de quinto – Dijo Karla con una sonrisa

- Mejor aun, entonces vas a ser mi compañera -

En eso se acercan Harry y Ron.

- Hola Soy Harry Potter – Dijo Harry extendiéndole la mano a Karla

- Lo se, eres famoso en todos lados – Le contesto la chica – Ay, pero si tu eres Ron Weasley ¿No?, Hijo de Arthur

- Si, pero como lo sabes – Pregunto un poco sorprendido Ron

- Nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo en una cena del ministerio, de hecho me quemaste el cabello con la varita de tu hermano Charlie – Dijo Karla fingiendo estar resentida

- No olvides, hermanita, que te dio un beso también – Le dijo Richard mirando fijamente a Ron

- Ya lo recuerdo, pero eso fue hace como 10 años, tenia 6, no lo hice con intención – Dijo muy apenado Ron

Y así siguieron platicando toda la noche, Hermione ayudo a instalarse a Karla y la puso al tanto de los horarios y clases extras.

A la mañana siguiente en el gran comedor estaban Harry y Ron platicando, esperando a las chicas para ir a clases.

- Pues se ven muy agradables tanto Richard como Karla, es mas Richard me acaba de pedir que le haga una prueba para el equipo de Quidditch – Dijo Harry mientras se servia cereal.

En eso llego Karla luciendo el cabello rizado, y oliendo a rosas.

- Que lindo cabello tienes – Le dijo una chica de tercer curso de Ravenclaw

- Gracias-

- Hola chicos¿Qué clase tenemos primero? – Dijo tomando una manzana de la cesta de frutas.

- Doble clase de pociones con los de Slytherin – Dijo Ron mirándola como perrito a medio morir

10 minutos después iban en camino hacia las mazmorras, al llegar se sentaron Harry, Ron y Hermione en la misma banca.

- Hola¿Puedo sentarme aquí? – Le pregunto Karla a un chico de cabello rubio platinado y ojos grises que miraba al vació.

- Cuantas veces tengo que repetir que no me gusta sentarme con nadie en clase de pociones, ahora ve y esfu… - Pero se detuvo en seco al ver de quien se trataba – Perdona, claro que te puedes sentar, enserio discúlpame pensé que eras una compañera que siempre me acosa – Dijo Draco para sorpresa de todos.

- Muchas gracias, y no te preocupes, mi nombre es Karla Becker, tu cara se me hace muy familiar ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado? -

- Pues claro que si, mi papa solía ser un gran amigo del tuyo, el año pasado fuimos a pasar una semana a su casa de Nueva York, llegaste dos días antes de que regresáramos a Londres, creo que estabas en el Caribe con tus amigas, me llevaste a conocer el muelle si mal no recuerdo.

- Cierto, no recordaba que fueras tan alto y tan guapo jeje – rió un poco apenada ante su comentario

- Pues tú también has cambiado mucho un año – Dijo Draco con aire seductor

Pero ya no pudieron seguir hablando por que llego el profesor, un hombre de estatura media, nariz ganchuda, cabello grasiento y con una cara de odio.

- Buenos Días, este va a ser el curso mas difícil que hayan tenido, que esperan para sacar sus libros¿O esperan que sus mamas vengan y se los den en la mano? – Dijo casi escupiendo las palabras – Veo que tenemos una nueva alumna, Becker, Karla Becker, espero que sea tan buena en pociones como su madre, fue una gran amiga mía – Dijo sonriendo, algo que asombro a todos – Si tiene alguna duda, por favor no dude en preguntarme -

- Gracias Profesor – le dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Qué mira Longbottom? – Grito con Odio.

La clase transcurrió sin más percances, en la tarde los chicos tenían un paseo programado a Hogsmeade.

- Karla¿te gustaría tomar algo conmigo en las 3 escobas? – La alcanzo Draco cuando iba saliendo en compañía de su hermano

- Espera yo te conozco, eres Draco Malfoy jeje si el verano pasado fuiste a nuestra casa – Le dijo Richard con una sonrisa – Pero ahora eres mucho mas alto.

- Tengo una idea por que no vamos los tres a tomar algo¿Les Parece? – Pregunto Draco muy simpático, algo muy raro en el

- Hay me encantaría acompañarlos, pero le prometí a Harry ayudarlo a escoger una nueva túnica, pero si termino rápido yo los alcanzo – Dijo Karla

Draco y Richard se alejaron riéndose al parecer de un alumno de Ravenclaw

- ¿Por qué le mentiste a Draco? – Pregunto Harry – Yo no tengo que comprar nuevas túnicas

- Por que mi papa me dijo antes de morir que su padre era un mortifago y que en las vacaciones no había ido a la casa solo a pasar una semana, sino que lo había amenazado para que le consiguiera protección en el ministerio – Les explico Karla – Y además no me gusta como me mira.

- Parece que te quisiera comer – Dijo Ron sonando algo celoso

- Es muy lindo, pero no es mi tipo – Dijo Karla poniéndole fin a la discusión

En Hogsmeade fueron a visitar la tienda de los gemelos Weasley, habían abierto una sucursal.

- Karla, ellos son mis hermanos Fred y George – Se los presento Ron

- Es un placer conocerlos, había oído hablar de sus bromas pero nunca pensé que fueran tan buenas-

- Ven te vamos a mostrar nuestro nuevo invento – Le dijo Fred pasándole un brazo por los hombros

Después de un rato salio Karla de la bodega cargada de cosas.

- Insisto en que tengo que pagar esto

- Nada de eso, las amigas de Ron son nuestras amigas, y pueden tomar lo que sea gratis – Dijo Fred guiñándole un ojo

- Yo he sido amiga de su hermano por más de 6 años y nunca me han dado nada gratis – Les dijo indignada Hermione

- Eso es querida Hermione por que tú le gustas a mi hermanito, por lo tanto no podemos intentar ligar contigo – Respondió George

Salieron de la tienda Ron y Hermione muy apenados, seguidos por Karla y Harry quienes platicaban muy animadamente.

- Pues si, yo siempre he dicho que Malfoy no es una persona de fiar, es un arrogante – Decía Harry con rabia.

- Es un buen chico, solo que esta muy influenciado por su padre – Lo defendió Karla

Los días pasaban y pronto llego la época de navidad, todos estaban comiendo en el gran comedor…

- ¿Entonces no van a pasar la navidad en Hogwarts? – Le decía un triste Harry a sus amigos

- Lo siento Harry pero mi mama quiere que la acompañe a una convención de dentistas en Madrid – Dijo apenada Hermione.

- Yo tengo que ir con mis padres a ver a Charlie – Dijo Ron

En eso llegaron Karla y Richard seguidos de Draco y Pansy.

- Karla¿Puedes venir un momento? – Le dijo Richard

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto su hermana

- Mama me ha enviado una carta diciéndome que va a pasar navidades con la abuela y como sabe que no nos cae bien, nos ha dicho que si queremos quedarnos en el colegio lo podemos hacer, Draco nos ha invitado a pasar las navidades en su casa¿Quieres venir? -

- Mi madre esta muy emocionada de volverte a ver – Dijo Draco para convencerla

- La verdad no tengo muchas ganas de celebrar prefiero quedarme en el castillo a descansar, pero diviértanse mucho, Feliz Navidad Richard – Le dijo Karla abrazando a su hermano – Tu también Draco

- Bueno si cambias de opinión, solo tienes que mandarnos una lechuza y mandare por ti – Le dijo Draco abrazándola

- Muchas gracias – Dijo Karla regresando con sus amigos

- Bueno creo que me voy a quedar a pasar navidad en el colegio – Se quejo Karla

- Entonces le puedes hacer compañía a Harry – Dijo Ron

- Todos los alumnos que van a regresar a sus casas favor de llevar sus cosas a la entrada, los carruajes parten en 5 minutos – Aviso Dumbledore

- Bueno chicos, diviértanse mucho, estamos en contacto, Karla te deje mi numero de teléfono en tu cama por si cualquier cosa pasa, no manden lechuzas se puede ver algo raro en Madrid – Les dijo Hermione despidiéndose

- Cuida mucho a Karla no dejes que se emborrache, nos vemos en enero – Se despidió también Ron

En el colegio se quedaron como 20 personas en total, solo otras 2 alumnas de primero se habían quedado en Gryffindor.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo, casi no tengo tiempo para escribir así que no se enojen conmigo si no subo el capitulo 2 rápido!!

Dejen reviews!!!


End file.
